thedreamstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Megattack
"Megattack" is the 13th episode of the first season of The Dreamstone (and the 13th of the show overall). It first aired in the UK the 18th of December 1990. Synopsis Original Zordrak prepares to unleash the full force of his Urpney hordes and Argorribles on the Land of Dreams in an attempt to destroy the Dream Stone, with Urpgor converting Zordrak's throne into a flying machine so that he can also travel to the Land of Dreams. Meanwhile the unaware Noops are admiring the Wut Flying Squads feats, with Amberley eagerly awaiting flying lessons. Sgt Blob and his men are sent ahead to act as a diversion for the invasion, ultimately deciding to kidnap Amberley, who bumps into them after a failed stunt on her leaf. Blob uses a Wut globe to request a ransom for the Dream Stone in return for her safety, however the heroes are unwilling to cave in to Zordrak and confront the Urpneys. The trio are spared a beating at the last second as Zordrak and his army reveal themselves however. The Urpney army and the Argorribles are quick taken out by the Wuts' magic, brainwashing them to be docile and friendly, while Urpgor's ship loses control and flies into the distance. Zordrak is still vehement on challenging the Dream Maker, but is confronted by the Planet Dreamstone, in which with the help of Rufus and Amberley by unplugging his throne's power supply, sent Zordrak into space. Blob, Frizz and Nug, who survived the defeat, arrive in Viltheed in time for Urpgor to crash land. "I wish someone was here, I wouldn't even mind if it was... Urpgor!" 30th Anniversary Zordrak prepares to unleash the full force of his Urpney hordes and Argorribles on the Land of Dreams in an attempt to destroy the Dream Stone, with Urpgor converting Zordrak's throne into a flying machine so that he can also travel to the Land of Dreams. Meanwhile the unaware Noops are admiring the Wut Flying Squads feats, with Amberley eagerly awaiting flying lessons. Sgt Blob and his men are sent ahead to act as a diversion for the invasion, ultimately deciding to kidnap Amberley, who bumps into them after a failed stunt on her leaf. Blob uses a Wut globe to request a ransom for the Dream Stone in return for her safety, however the heroes are unwilling to cave in to Zordrak and confront the Urpneys. The trio are turned Good who joins forces with Goodside at the last second as Zordrak and his army reveal themselves however. The Urpney army and the Argorribles are quick taken out by the Wuts' magic, brainwashing them to be docile and friendly, while Urpgor's ship loses control and flies into the distance. Zordrak is still vehement on challenging the Dream Maker, but is confronted by the Planet Dreamstone, in which with the help of Rufus and Amberley by unplugging his throne's power supply, sent Zordrak into space. Blob, Frizz and Nug, who was all defeated, enjoying with Noops and Wutts until in time for now-defeated Urpgor reunites to the Land of Dreams with Urpgor's Now Fully-controlled Ship, Urpgor says "Oh, Hello, You Toos" and then performing Aerobatics, doing Aerobatic maneuver to entertain Noops, Wutts, Urpneys and Argoribbles. "Good Feelings" Trivia * This is the final episode co written by James Costello. * The is the last of only two episodes Zordrak personally enters the Land of Dreams. * This is the last episode animated by Fil Cartoons studios. Moving Images Studios take over animation duties from "The Nightmare Stone" onwards. * The imitation Dreamstone from Blob's Incredible Plan was mentioned in the episode. * This is the last episode to have Peter Craze in a credited voice role (Gary Martin takes over as the Narrator afterwards). * This is the only episode to feature the original soundtrack version of "The War Song Of The Urpneys", with Frank Bruno, Billy Connolly and Ozzy Osbourne providing vocals. It is truncated to it's first verse and chorus. * This is the only episode of the first season not to have been released onto VHS in any form. * This is Currently Developed into Amazon Prime 30th Anniversary Special Foreign Dub Edits * Certain foreign dubs mute out the vocals of "War Song of the Urpneys" during the Urpneys' takeoff. Goofs * Frizz and Nug's hair is wrongly colored in several shots (in one shot while Blob is talking to Zordrak, Nug's eyes even have Frizz's glasses color). Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes